Cuando ya no esté
by Tristana Black
Summary: Aquél era un amor prohibido. Un amor indebido. Un amor silencioso. Un amor caído. Un amor que nunca podría llegar a consumarse como ella hubiese querido. Un amor que permanecerá en sus recuerdos hasta el día en que muera.


**Aclaro que todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece, por desgracia... y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Songfic de Sirius x Herms. Con la canción Cuando ya no esté de OBK.**

**---------------**

**Cuando ya no esté.**

**por Gab Malfoy **

-Por qué?!

Salió corriendo del cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba, tirando todo a su paso. No quería estar más ahí. Lo odiaba. Sentía morir cuando respiraba el denso aire que transitaba por el ala de psiquiatría del Hospital de San Mungo.

Corrió y corrió. No tenía más nada que hacer. Seguir corriendo o enfrentar una punzante ronda de calmantes. Siguió corriendo.

Todo lo que estaba a su paso caía y ella intentaba esquivarlo mientras un par de sanadores le seguían el rastro con varitas desenfundadas, decididos a regresarla al lugar donde debería estar: postrada en una cama, con brazos y piernas atadas a ésta para que no se lastimara y no intentara escapar...de nuevo.

Las puertas de salida al jardín le saludaban desde el final del pasillo. Casi podía sentirlas mientras lloraba y corría. Finalmente, empujó ambas puertas y salió al jardín.

Las gotas de lluvia le resbalaban por el rostro. Cada una de esas gotas le atravesaba e corazón cual daga de plata, haciéndola estremecerse al recordar aquella noche.

Corrió lo más que pudo, lo más alejada que estuvo y se detuvo. Mirando al cielo, gritándole, reclamándole.

-Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sola?!

Llegará,  
tarde o temprano, llegará...  
Cuando el sol  
deje algún día de brillar

...y en las noches tú serás mi luz  
...y en las noches yo seré tu voz...

El agua resbalaba por su rostro, combinándose con las lágrimas que derramaba. Lágrimas que derramaba desde ese día. Desde que su corazón se partió en dos, desde que el amor de su vida dio la vida por ella, desde que su vida dio un giro total, desde que ella murió con él.

Levantó las manos al cielo, como si quisiera que éste se la llevara de una buena vez. Como si quisiera elevarse cual ave fénix al desplegar sus alas. Como si fuera a levantar las alas y volar como un ángel.

-Por qué Sirius?! Por qué?!

...cuando ya no esté  
siempre estaré  
sólo tienes qué  
oír mi voz...

-Por qué me has abandonado?

Gritaba como si el oscuro y nublado cielo fuera a responderle algo de lo que le preguntaba. Como si éste fuera a responderle todas las preguntas que tenía aquella joven de castaños y ondulados cabellos. Cómo si éste fuera a salvarla de una tortuosa estadía en aquél lugar.

-Por qué te fuiste sin saber lo que yo sentía por ti?!

Cuando ya no esté  
recuérdame  
busca en tu dolor  
allí estaré..

De rodillas cayó al piso. Sin importar que se lastimara, o que ensuciara sus blancas ropas de cama, de hospital. Se arrodilló ante ese majestuoso cielo negro con nubes grises. Ante aquél diluvio que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Recuerdos que Hermione, no podía olvidar.

-Yo te amaba Sirius!!! Te amaba con todo mi ser! Quiero tenerte de nuevo...mirar tus ojos una vez más...

Me verás  
donde tú quieras verme estoy  
...seré el aire que te envolverá  
...suave brisa que te besará...

Aquél era un amor prohibido. Un amor indebido. Un amor silencioso. Un amor caído. Un amor que nunca podría llegar a consumarse como ella hubiese querido. Un amor que permanecerá en sus recuerdos hasta el día en que muera.

-Por qué?! Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? Por qué? Tenía tantas cosas que decirte. Tantos besos que regalarte, tantas miradas tuyas que quería que me dirigieras a mi...

Cuando ya no esté  
siempre estaré  
sólo tienes qué  
oír mi voz...

-Me duele tanto no tenerte aquí conmigo Sirius. Me duele tanto no poder abrazarte...

El día en que Sirius Black cayó por ese velo, fue el día en que Hermione Granger murió.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos se levantó y lentamente movió su mano hacia el brazo izquierdo, sacando su varita, la cual parecía haber estado escondida por un largo tiempo. La observó y se apuntó directamente a su pecho.

-Pronto estaré contigo mi amor, porque hoy...esta noche...estaré contigo.

Cuando yo ya no esté  
recuerda bien  
busca en tu dolor  
allí estaré

La castaña pronunció algunas palabras, que se perdieron con el repiqueteante sonido de las lluvias al hacer contacto con el pasto, que hicieron que esa chica de 15 años, cayera al suelo. Inerte.

Los sanadores que inicialmente le seguían el paso, llegaron tarde a donde Hermione se encontraba. Uno de ellos se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó en brazos. Le cerró los ojos y miró a su compañero negando con la cabeza.

Hermione había muerto por amor.

--------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos. **


End file.
